Everyone Deserves A Second Chance
by drunkviper21
Summary: Brolli gets killed, but somehow comes back, but there's a twist. He doesn't come back like he used to be. Please Read & Review!
1. A New Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only did this for fun and I'm really not making any money off this. So you can't sue me, and if you did you wouldn't get anything because I'm poor.  
  
This is a pretty good fic. I took a lot of time to make it and it's about my favorite character Brolli. Remember READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone Deserves A Second Chance - Chapter 1: A New Start  
  
"Come on Goten! Try harder!" Gohan yelled to his younger brother. "I'm trying as hard as I can!" Goten snapped back. Brolli, the Legendary Saiyan was going to disintegrate the two Saiyans. Gohan & Goten pushed their selves to the limit to perform a Kamehameha against Brolli. Goten had previously collected all of the dragonballs, but didn't know how to use them correctly. "I just wish we could beat him!" Goten said. "Same here, but it's going to take a miracle to beat him." Gohan replied.  
  
From out of a rip in heaven, another Saiyan appeared. That Saiyan was Goku. He came down, and powered up his Final Kamehameha. The trio powered their attacks and projected them at full force. Brolli noticed this and put his ki shield up. The blast came straight at him. The shield stopped the force for a second, then knocked Brolli straight into the space. His body collided into the sun and exploded. Brolli yelled out with his last once of energy, "KAKAROT!!!!" His body then tore open spewing out a green thick liquid.  
  
Brolli the Legendary Saiyan was finally dead. The strangest thing was that Goku was back. Goten & Gohan turned around and noticed their revived father. "Dad, how did you get back?" Goten asked. "I don't know. I just got here somehow" Goku was very confused. They turned around and watched as the dragonballs disappeared. They all looked at each other confused, but just went on. "Hey, where's Vegeta & Trunks" Goku questioned. "Right here" Trunks whispered under thick rubble. They rushed there and pulled him out. "Hey Kakarot, how the hell you get here?" Vegeta said. He flew over. "Let's just get out here"  
  
30 days later in the middle of Satan City  
  
"Gohan! Over here!' Goku said. He was going to take to a flat land so they could spar outdoors. Goten tagged along despite his mother's wishes. They flew to the land and just laid down looking up at the clouds. "It's so peaceful up there and it's really bright" Gohan stated. "Yeah, it's also funny also. It's getting darker really fast" Goten replied. From out of the blue, literally a space pod flew over and crashed not to far from there.  
  
They rushed over and noticed the smoldering pod. They cautiously stepped forward waving away some of the smoke. The pod latch opened up and there sat a very powerful warrior. There were some features about the warrior that were similar to them. He had long black hair. He had on black pants, and gold armbands. "Doesn't he look familiar" Goten said. "I think he's a Saiyan" Gohan noticed. "His power level is through the roof. I've only seen one power level close to this, but he's dead" Goku stated. The mysterious Saiyan shook his head and opened his eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" the warrior asked. His voice was very familiar but had a young tone to it. "Who are you" Goten broke the silence. "Brolli, I'm Brolli" he said. They looked at each other in disbelief. The Legendary Saiyan was back. "Hey where am I" Brolli asked. They figured it out. Brolli was some how brought back except as a teen and he had no idea about being evil. Gohan whispered to his father, "Let's take him home. If he really is Brolli I think we can change him"  
  
"Hey Brolli. You wanna come with me. I'm a fellow Saiyan so I can understand how you feel" Goku tried to convince. "Saiyan or not I'm not going with you" Brolli hesitated. "Forget about him dad, I'm hungry." Goten complained. "Food?" Brolli immediately reacted and got up. "Where's your house?"  
  
They flew to Goku's house where Trunk & Vegeta were already waiting for the new warrior's arrival. They were close to their destination right when Vegeta noticed the extremely high power level. He got out of the house and saw Goku, Gohan, & Goten fly along side of a new warrior. They got down and Vegeta noticed the resemblance the new warrior had with Brolli. Brolli followed Goten directly into the kitchen so they could eat.  
  
Vegeta went over to Goku hoping for a straight answer. "What the hell Kakarot. He looks just like..." Vegeta was interrupted by Goku. "I know he looks like Brolli." "But isn't he dead" Vegeta was more confused than ever. "Ya I know but we saw this space pod land. We went over to see what it was and there he was." He then began to whisper. "I think he's Brolli brought back as a teen somehow. So if we handle this in the right way I think we can turn him into a good guy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is just the beginning. Please READ & REVIEW. It inspires me to write more or not write more. So ... DAMN IT READ & REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Outside Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only did this for fun and I'm really not making any money off this. So you can't sue me, and if you did you wouldn't get anything because I'm poor.  
  
This is the second chapter in my fanfic. Get ready to read it. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW DAMN IT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone Deserves A Second Chance - Chapter 2: Outside Contact  
  
Brolli was inside eating everything he could find. Goten had to guide him as to what he should eat. Trunks entered later and did the same. Vegeta & Goku walked in. "Hey Brolli do you remember anything?" Goku asked. Brolli stopped stuffing his face and began to think. "I don't remember anything" Brolli said back. "So I guess you don't know about TV" Goten said. He followed Goten into the family room where Goten grabbed the remote. Gohan followed after. "What's a TV" Brolli asked.  
  
Goten turned the TV on and it was a person fighting another. Brolli jumped forward and powered up a blast. "Hey Brolli cool down, it's just TV" Gohan said. Brolli cooled down a bit. "TV is fake. It's just people who play out stories" Gohan explained. Brolli cooled down and sat down on the floor. "Brolli you don't have to sit on the floor, sit on the sofa." Trunks just entered the room and sat on the sofa. Brolli observed Trunks and did the same.  
  
"I guess if we want Brolli to change I think we have to let him have interaction with other people" Bulma just go out of the lab. "I over heard you guys" "Where's Chi-Chi" Goku asked. "Right here" Chi-Chi walked in. "I think this is a great idea." "I'll register him into the same classes as Goten & Trunks. His first day would be tomorrow" Bulma said as she walked off.  
  
"Goten, Trunks. Let Brolli sleep in your room." Chi-Chi ordered. "Trunks, while Brolli is living here we're all living here too." Vegeta said. "Yes, come on!" Goten said as he ran up stairs. Trunks followed and Brolli was cautiously walked after him. "Brolli you're going to sleep here." Goten pointed to the top of a bunk bed. "OK" Brolli jumped on top. Goten got into the lower bunk bed and Trunks got into another bed next to Goten's.  
  
Goten & Trunks began to whisper. Brolli couldn't hear them but he knew that Chi-Chi told them to go to sleep. Brolli leaned down so his he could see them. "Hey guys, why are you talking. Aren't we supposed to go to sleep?" Brolli seemed confused. "Ya but if we don't get caught we can still talk" Trunks said. "So it's OK." Goten added. "Oh. So what are you guys talking about?" "Nothing really. We were just talking about school" Trunks said. "School?" Brolli scratched his head. "It's a really boring place you have to go every 5 days where teachers make you learn" Goten explained. Brolli nodded but thought in his head why they don't like "school".  
  
The next morning Goten & Trunks were shaking Brolli so he could wake up. Brolli woke up and went downstairs. He saw everyone eating so he did the same. They quickly ate and grabbed their backpacks and went out the door. "So where is school" Brolli asked. "Oh it's not too far from here." Goten said. "But remember stick with us." Trunks reminded. "Don't worry I will" Brolli replied. They walked for about 5 minutes and approached a big brick building. Many other kids were trying to get in so the entrance was severely small. Brolli tried his hardest to keep his eye on Trunks & Goten while making sure not to hit anyone. "Over here Brolli" Trunks waved at Brolli directing him to go into a room. Brolli entered the room and looked at the sign "Room 134 Math Class"  
  
He saw Trunks & Goten sit down next to each other so he sat next to Trunks. An adult man entered the room so Brolli assumed that was the teacher. "Hello class" he said. "Hello Mr. Atner" everyone said in a dull unison. "Today we have a new student" Atner then looked down at a paper and said, "Brolli. Please come up Brolli" Brolli froze. He wasn't used to going up in public. He was probably the strongest Saiyan to ever live, but he was shy when it came to talking in public.  
  
He slowly walked up, trying to ignore everyone was looking at him, but he couldn't. He stepped up and Atner ordered him, "Brolli tell them something about yourself" Brolli quickly said without thinking, "I like to eat" Brolli then walked back to his seat. "OK. Now class get out your paper and copy this problem down." Atner said. Brolli looked over to Trunks & Goten and saw them take out paper from their backpacks. He was given one earlier from Bulma so he did the same. Atner began to write on the board so Brolli copied everything down that he saw. It actually kind of made sense to him. He had seen this before. His instructors back on Planet Vegeta would teach him this.  
  
"Now Brolli, what is the answer?" Atner pointed to Brolli. "Umm 23?" Brolli said a little nervous. "That's right" Atner replied. Brolli seemed relieved. "Now Trunks can you do this problem." Atner ordered once again. Trunks didn't know the answer. Atner always used to call on Trunks and he never once got it right. Trunks looked over to Goten then Brolli. Brolli whispered to him, "59" Trunks quickly looked at the front of the classroom and proudly said, "59" "That's incorr... wait a second that's correct" Atner seemed surprised but went on. For about another 40 minutes the class went on and the bell rang.  
  
Brolli quickly noticed this. He grabbed his stuff and followed after them. "So guys where to next" Brolli asked, a lot less nervous then when he arrived. "Next we have history. It's really boring and we have a test" Trunks said. Brolli became nervous again. The only history he knew was about planet Vegeta. He knew nothing about earth. "Um guys, I don't know anything about history" Brolli said. "Don't worry. We don't either. I just go up sharpen my pencil and sneak a peek at the answer sheet." Goten said. "Oh, good idea"  
  
The class started and the tests were passed out. Goten went up to sharpen his pencil and saw the answer sheet. He quickly memorized it and went to his seat. He whispered it over to Trunks who whispered it to Brolli. They quickly filled in the bubbles and sat there waiting for class to be over. Only 15 minutes in and Brolli understood why Goten & Trunks didn't like school. They went through 5 more classes then were on their way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So people how was it. I know it has now fighting but that's your fault. You guys never write reviews. Come on how hard is it. So READ & REVIEW! 


	3. Another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only did this for fun and I'm really not making any money off this. So you can't sue me, and if you did you wouldn't get anything because I'm poor.  
  
This is my third chapter on my great story. So far I don't even have one review. So I guess you people don't understand, so let me make this clear PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone Deserves A Second Chance - Chapter 3: Another Day  
  
Brolli, Goten, & Trunks just entered their house and put their backpacks on the floor. They ran into the family room and turned the TV on. Chi-Chi entered the room and said, "Hey aren't you supposed to do your homework" "We'll do it later mom. Right after this show is over" Goten said. "Hey what's homework" Brolli asked. "It's um . well work that the teacher gives you to do at home and turn it in the next day" Trunks explained.  
  
Outside the house Goku & Vegeta were talking. "What are we going to do with him. He's the Legendary Saiyan. If we make one wrong move he'll be evil again." Vegeta said. "I know. That's why we don't make a wrong move" Goku replied. "So what do we do" Vegeta asked. "I guess we have to let him go to school and we can let him use the gravity room to train" Goku said. "Who the hell is going to train with. His power surpasses mine and yours too!" Vegeta reminded. "So what! It's better if he trains then just sitting there. Anyway you never know when we can use the extra help" Goku said.  
  
The TV show was over now so Trunks, Goten & Brolli were forced to do their homework upstairs. Trunks & Goten took out a piece of paper with some writing on it. Brolli got out a paper identical to it. "So what's the answer to number 3" Trunks asked. "I think its 13" Goten said. "Actually it's 19" Brolli added. Before they knew their homework was over, mostly thanks to Brolli.  
  
"Hey everyone get down. It's time to train" Goku yelled. They all went downstairs and into the gravity room. Trunks turned the gravity on to 50x. Vegeta, Goku, & Gohan were in one room, Brolli, Goten, & Trunks were in another. "OK Brolli let's train." Trunks said. Trunks & Goten started off by throwing punches and kicks at Brolli but he quickly and easily dodged them. Goten & Trunks got a little frustrated and went into Super Saiyan. The barrage of fists didn't even connect. They tried even harder and went into Super Saiyan 2. Brolli was still in his normal form. He still kept dodging the attacks until Trunks got a little mad and fired out a large ki blast. Brolli quickly noticed this and put his palm out. The attack hit his palm and flew back at Trunks stronger than when it had started. Trunks fell to the ground.  
  
"Wow Brolli you're good" Goten said. "Ya you're really good" Trunks said as he was on the floor. "Ok Brolli now let's just do an all out battle. Everything goes. You can punch, kick or fire blasts" Goten said. Goten & Trunks powered up as they were in Super Saiyan 2 form. Brolli didn't power up or anything. He knew he was strong enough already. He let Goten & Trunks attack him first. They used the Zanzoken all around him trying to get a good punch but Brolli was too fast. Goten & Trunks fired a very strong ki blast directly at him. Brolli put out his hand once again and fired his own blast. It cut straight threw Goten & Trunks' and hit them. They were on the floor trying to get up. Brolli hadn't intended the blast to be so strong. For some reason it just came out very powerful. "Oh man, sorry guys. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Brolli said. "No problem that's what training's all about" Goten convinced.  
  
"Hey are hungry, because I am. Let's eat" Trunks said holding his stomach along side with Goten. They all ran in and ate some food. By know it had gotten dark outside so they were all forced to go to sleep. They slept in the same beds they had the night before except that this time they fell asleep really fast. Brolli began to toss and turn in his sleep. He was just about to enter a dream or would it be a nightmare?  
  
In Brolli's Dream  
  
"Hey where am I" Brolli said. He was in a very dark place. It seemed as if there was nothing but darkness around him. He looked around and began to walk forward. "Brolli you have betrayed us" a dark voice said. "Who said that. Where are you?" Brolli seemed to get a bit worried. "You betrayed us Brolli. Now you must pay" a second voice said. A third voice then began, "Yes. You must pay ... with your life!" Brolli immediately woke up. He was sweating and breathing hard. Trunks & Goten woke up also. "I had the weirdest dream guys. These three guys said I betrayed them so they wanted to kill me" Brolli said. "Wow, that's weird" Trunks said. "Ya that is weird. I'll just tell my dad. He might know something about this" Goten said. Brolli was still afraid, but quickly went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I told you it would get a more exciting. Now could these three mysterious figures be? Read the next chapter to get more clues. PLEASE READ & REVIEW. 


	4. Legendary Threats

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only did this for fun and I'm really not making any money off this. So you can't sue me, and if you did you wouldn't get anything because I'm poor.  
  
So this is my fourth chapter of my long lasting fanfic. So remember READ & REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone Deserves A Second Chance - Chapter 4: Legendary Threats  
  
The next morning Brolli woke up before Trunks & Goten. It seemed the nightmare he had, had gotten to him. He was still afraid but less than before. He looked at the clock, "7:30". He got off the bed and woke up Trunks & Goten. They hesitated but got up. They all got dressed and ran down. There sat Goku and Vegeta. Gohan had just left for his school.  
  
Brolli sat down with Goten & Trunks to eat. He just sat down when he felt a really big headache. It started to take over his body. He struggled to over come the pain but it was unbearable so he felt to floor unconscious. Goku quickly picked him up and put him on the sofa. Chi-Chi got a wet cloth and put it on his forehead. He finally woke up about 15 minutes later. He saw Goten & Trunks who were next to him and immediately tried to get up. Chi-Chi quickly rushed in and said, "Don't try to get up. It'll just ware out your energy."  
  
"Hey Brolli what happened" Trunks asked. "I don't know. I just felt this really big head ache." Brolli explained. "Hey does this have anything to do with that nightmare you had" Goten asked. "You had a nightmare. But full-blooded Saiyans don't dream. At night the closest thing to a nightmare would have to be..." Vegeta said but stopped. "It had to be someone trying to talk to you" Goku finished with a serious look on his face. "So you're saying someone is trying to contact me" Brolli said. "That explains what they said." Trunks said. "What do you mean. Who said what?" Goku said. "There were these three voices. They said I betrayed them and that they're going to make me pay with my life" Brolli said.  
  
Vegeta & Goku's eyes opened up. They were amazed that something like this would happen. Goku quickly snapped out of it so Brolli wouldn't get worried. "Don't worry about it. Just lay down and rest." Goku suggested. Brolli did as he said. He was hoping maybe if he goes asleep than he would forget all about it. He slowly moved his head down and fell asleep. He was doing fine until they tried to contact him again.  
  
In Brolli's Dream  
  
Brolli once again was in a dark place. "What! I'm back" Brolli screamed. "Of course you are." A voice stated calmly. "Who are you people!" Brolli yelled. "We are like you" a second voice said confusing Brolli. "What do you mean" Brolli said. "We are a threat of legendary proportions" the third voice said. Brolli was very confused now. "What the hell do you want?" Brolli asked. "We want nothing else but your life" the voice said "My life, why?" Brolli replied. "You betrayed us. But if you do what we say we might just spare you" the second voice threatened. "This is the last thing that we will say. In 2 days be prepared." Brolli woke up once again and this time sweating from head to toe. He could barely breath.  
  
Goten & Trunks quickly ran to his side. "Brolli what happened" Trunks asked. By now Goku & Vegeta ran to Brolli also. "What happened Brolli" Vegeta asked. "They tried to contact me again. They said they were like me. They said if I didn't do what they said then they would be a threat of legendary proportions. The strangest thing was they said in 2 days be prepared." Everyone couldn't believe it. They had to fight off new enemies and they only had 2 days to train. "OK people. It's time to train!" Goku said.  
  
They all rushed over to the gravity room and turned the gravity onto 75x gravity. This time they were all going to fight in the same room. Gohan came home just in time and started with them. "We have to get serious now so everyone power up to your highest level" Goku ordered. Goten, Trunks, & Gohan powered into Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta & Goku made it to Super Saiyan 4. "Brolli you're next" Goku said. Brolli made sure his feet were firmly on the ground and powered up. He went to Super Saiyan and began to scream throughout the house. He then turned into his Legendary Saiyan form. He powered up so much a crater formed.  
  
Brolli almost overloaded the gravity room. This wasn't even his max. He knew if he powered up to his highest it would seriously injure them. Even to Goku & Vegeta it seemed a lot but it wasn't his highest. It was everyone for themselves. Goten & Trunks secretly decided to take on Brolli first. They fired a giant blast at Brolli he put up a ki shield which shot the blast right back at them. They got hit all the way to the wall. Gohan thinking he was the greatest Saiyan went against Brolli next. He used many of the blasts he was taught by the Kaios. Brolli let out a weak blast which knocked Gohan. He landed right next to Goten & Trunks.  
  
Vegeta was going to be next. He thought it was an honor training with the legendary Saiyan, Brolli. He leapt at Brolli and said, "Just because you're staying here I'm not going to go easy on you" Vegeta faked a punch and was about to kick him but Brolli just grabbed his leg and slammed him on the floor. Vegeta was amazed but got up. He fired repeated blasts at Brolli coming at him with great speed. Brolli put up his ki shield once again bouncing the blasts back at Vegeta but he managed to dodge it but barely. Goku & Vegeta looked at each other. They decided to take Brolli two on one. Goten, Gohan & Trunks watched on.  
  
Vegeta and Goku used their Zanzoken all around Brolli. Brolli then let his hands out hitting them both. They then wanted to get serious. Vegeta powered up a final flash and Goku was getting ready for a Kamehameha. They fired their blast at the same time. Brolli fired out a giant green blast hitting the opposing ki and forcing their own blast along with Brolli's towards them both. They took the hit and flew back to the wall along with the rest. "I guess you're joining the club too." Trunks said. "Shut up boy" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Hey everyone get up, let's go inside. We need a break" Goku said. He then looked over at Brolli who didn't even sweat. "Well at least some of us do" They all went inside to eat. They were a bit tired but Saiyans do heal fast. Brolli was about to start eating when he noticed that three extremely strong power levels had just landed on earth. He immediately went to Goku & Vegeta. "I sense them" Brolli said. "Who are you talking about" Vegeta asked. "The three figures that contacted me. They have just arrived at earth" Brolli said. "No way. They said they'd come in 2 days not one." Goku said. "I guess they lied" Brolli said. "Oh man this isn't good"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brolli is really strong isn't he? Isn't it getting a bit interesting, at least a bit? REMEMBER READ & REVIEW! 


	5. Raw Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only did this for fun and I'm really not making any money off this. So you can't sue me, and if you did you wouldn't get anything because I'm poor.  
  
This is my 5th chapter. Get ready for a huge fight! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone Deserves A Second Chance - Chapter 5: Raw Fighting  
  
"They're coming!" Goten & Trunks yelled in unison. "If they're coming, we have to find a deserted place to fight" Goku said. Everyone quickly flew out of the house and went to a flat grassland. It had a few high mountains around it and a small lake on the other side. The z warriors had to just wait for the new threat to come.  
  
15 minutes had passed and there was still no sign of them. Not only that but it made it even harder to tell when they're coming because for some reason their power levels can't be detected. "Are they here yet" Goten said. By now Goten, Trunks, & Gohan were lying on the ground. Vegeta, Brolli, & Goku were a lot more serious.  
  
Then from out of nowhere a giant space ship came out of the sky. It was circularly shaped and had a gray cover on it. It landed close to them and released a last sudden burst of smoke. A latch opened in the front and in a bright light 3 figures came out. "Let me introduce myself" a voice said. "I am Annubis" Annubis had short black hair and a two red streaks. He had on a black vest and black baggy pants. He had ripping muscles and it seemed he was the leader. "This is Nephrite" Annubis said. Nephrite had long dark red hair and a white tank top. She had white pants and seemed to be the youngest of the three. "Finally this is Kainite" Annubis said and pointed to another figure. He had long black hair that waved out the side of his body. He was wearing a GI. It was blue & orange and he seemed to be the oldest of them all.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Goku yelled. "We want nothing else but Brolli" Nephrite said. 'Why the hell would you want him" Vegeta asked. "Brolli isn't supposed to be good, he was born to be evil and we will make sure that happens" Annubis said. "He is just like us. We are also Legendary Saiyans" Everyone's eyes opened up wide. They couldn't believe it. They couldn't even face one Legendary Saiyan, how could they stand a chance against three? "That's right. We are the past Legendary Saiyans before Brolli" Kainite finished. "If you won't give it over, then get ready for a beating" Annubis said.  
  
Everyone got into fighting position getting ready to see who will attack first. The three of them weren't worried at all. Everyone quickly went into Super Saiyan and got ready. The three past Saiyans weren't worried at all so they didn't even try to power up. Immediately Kainite was ordered to go fight Goten, Trunks, & Gohan. Nephrite had to take on Goku & Vegeta and Annubis was the one to fight Brolli.  
  
Goten, Trunks & Gohan used their Zanzoken just for a little bit so they could at least get an idea of what power Kainite had. He didn't move at all. He just quickly used barrier knocking them all back a bit. They each then fired a blast but it was easily blocked. Goten & Trunks flew up to him and tried to connect a punch. Instead he grabbed their arms and threw them back and fired a ki blast. Gohan flew in close and threw a barrage of punches hoping to get at least one to connect. None of them did. Kainite then just elbowed him to the face.  
  
Goten tried for a kick, but it was just a diversion for what Trunks was about to do. He was behind Kainite and right when Goten went in for a kick, Trunks tried to grab his under wear so he could give him a wedgie. Instead he quickly turned around and grabbed Trunks by his under wear and slammed him into the ground. Kainite didn't let go yet. He threw Trunks straight at Goten & Gohan knocking them to the ground.  
  
Vegeta and Goku were trying to fight off Nephrite. She mainly used blasts and ki attacks rather than hand to hand combat. She threw out a barrage of ki blasts severely injuring them both. Vegeta tried to use a big bang but she fired a ki blast straight at him stopping him from powering up. Vegeta didn't like this so he powered up into Super Saiyan 2. He flew to Nephrite punched her right in the gut. It was the first attack that actually worked. Goku came in from behind and grabbed her by the neck while Vegeta grabbed her by the legs. They tried to slam her down, but she managed to escape and fired a Kamehameha at both of them. She didn't even need to recite "Kamehameha". She could just use the blast.  
  
Brolli didn't start his fight with Annubis yet. They were just waiting for someone to attack. Brolli flew in and faked a kick and used a Zanzoken right behind him and kicked him straight in the back. Annubis was hit forward a bit, but quickly gained control. He flew just under Brolli and grabbed his leg and tried to bend it. It worked for about a second, but Brolli was quick enough to escape. He fired two ki blasts close to Annubis. When he went to turn around to see if the blasts were heat seeking, Brolli grabbed him and threw him straight into both of the blasts. Annubis didn't like this and fired about 30 small ki blasts. Brolli tried to dodge them but they were heat seeking. He quickly flew to one of the close mountains and quickly forced him self-up. The blasts all hit the mountain and disappeared.  
  
Annubis put out his hands and separated his fingers. A ki ball came out of each fingertip as he bent them forward. He fired them all at once and took Brolli by surprise. The blasts hit him, but he was still ok. While all this fighting was going on, Brolli & Annubis were still in their normal form. Brolli flew in and tried to grab Annubis's neck but he quickly kicked him straight in the face. Brolli flew back a bit but was still ok. Brolli made a fist then reopened it and fired out a green ki ball. The blast hit it's target but didn't hurt him a lot.  
  
Brolli got tired of this and planned on using a powerful attack. He pressed his palms together, charged up, then hit Annubis with a continuous high charged electrical beam. Annubis took the hit by surprise and knocked him down to the ground. Annubis really didn't expect it, and powered up a bit, trying to not draw attention so the other Legendary Saiyans wouldn't know he needed to. This was going to be one hell of fight! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come on you know those fighting parts are great. This whole chapter was fighting. PLEASE DAMN IT READ & REVIEW. DO YOU PEOPLE JUST DON'T LIKE ME! 


	6. Final Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only did this for fun and I'm really not making any money off this. So you can't sue me, and if you did you wouldn't get anything because I'm poor.  
  
This is my sixth chapter and ya you guessed it, more fighting. PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS, PLEASE READ & REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone Deserves A Second Chance - Chapter 6: Final Fight  
  
"Damn it Brolli. Just come with us" Annubis said. "Hell no! I'll never go with you" Brolli yelled. Brolli and Annubis flew at each other and began to punch each other. Only a few hit, but they eventually backed off. Annubis tried to kick Brolli in the neck. He grabbed his leg and threw him down.  
  
Meanwhile Nephrite was turned around watching Annubis & Brolli fight. Goku powered up a Kamehameha and Vegeta powered up a final flash. They let the blasts go and it connected. She got hit to the ground and began to bleed. She also had a huge, deep cut in her back. They then went to Kainite who was still playing around with Goten, Gohan, & Trunks. They fired a couple blasts knocking him down to the ground too.  
  
Goku & Vegeta flew over to Brolli & Annubis to help them. Annubis quickly shot two blasts and knocked down both of them. Brolli powered up a green ki ball in his palm. He threw it into the air. The ball exploded and powerful green waves of ki flew straight at Annubis. He was hit pretty bad and began to bleed from his face and neck. Annubis saw his two partners on the ground and also saw he was bleeding him self. He yelled out to the other Legendary Saiyans, "Power up" They all immediately got up and powered up into their Legendary Saiyan level. Brolli didn't want to waste his energy so he just stayed in his normal form.  
  
They all fired blasts all over the place. There was probably close to 300 blasts all together. For a second they paused then leaned forward and exploded on the z warriors. Everyone was hurt bad. They started bleeding and could barely get up. Vegeta had to finish it off so he and Trunks both used a Final Flash. Goten & Gohan powered up a Kamehameha and Goku powered up a Kaioken. They all fired off blasts and it hit all their targets. For a second it seemed it worked, but they were still standing.  
  
Brolli noticed this and powered up into his Legendary Saiyan form. He flew over to the z warriors and said, "Sorry, I have to do this. It's my fault they're here, so I have to end this" The z warriors looked on in amazement. Brolli flew up in the sky and powered up. He closed his eyes and powered up to his max. His yell roared through the mountains. He reopened his eyes. His pupils disappeared. He had huge muscles and now he had long purple spiked hair. He flew close to the other Legendary Saiyans and began to power up even more. His whole body began to glow with ki. He had too much ki for his body to handle. With one last roar, his body exploded. The explosion let out an almost unlimited flow of ki. It hit all of the past Legendary Saiyans killing them all. The z warriors flew back so they wouldn't get killed.  
  
They all figured out what happened. Brolli just used a suicide attack. This time he was gone. He just gave his life to stop evil from taking over the world. He was a true hero. So maybe Brolli wasn't as bad as everyone thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come on admit it. It was a good story. It's over, so READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS. 


End file.
